The present disclosure relates generally to bar joists.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for reinforcing bar joists.
Bar joists are well known in the prior art. These devices are used in the construction of buildings and other structures and are usually designed to support specific loads. Sometimes, however, buildings are modified after construction in a way that increases the loads on these bar joists and this creates a problem that needs to be addressed.
For example, in some cases, bar joists are used to support a portion of a building roof that is, in turn, supporting a heating, ventilation and air conditioning unit (commonly referred to as a HVAC unit) that has a specific weight. Over time, the HVAC unit wears out and fails, and must be replaced with a new HVAC, which, in many cases, weighs more than the original unit. In other situations, the building owners simply want to add some type of additional feature, like solar panels for example, to the roof of an existing building or hanging fixtures, e.g. lighting displays, signage, or mechanical equipment, beneath an existing bar joist, and this likewise increases the loads on bar joists in the building.
Regardless of the reason, the typical prior art solution to this problem is to reinforce the affected bar joists by welding supports or braces, like gussets, for example, to the bar joists. This solution, however, has several disadvantages.
Welding these supports into place can overheat and weaken the structural integrity of the bar joists. Supports have to be properly fitted to the bar joists and this may involve several trips between the equipment being used to create the support and the bar joists. Specialized tools, e.g. welding equipment and masks, and certified welders have to be used to perform the welding. Because of the risk of fire created by sparks, fire protection measures, e.g., weld blankets and additional safety staff, have to be employed during the welding process. Finally, welds have to be inspected after the welding process to ensure that supports have been properly welded to the bar joists.
Thus, what is needed then, is a way to reinforce bar joists that does not suffer from the disadvantages of this prior art method of reinforcing bar joists.